HONEY♂PUNCH
Lyrics Nihongo 何でもないコトで 　ぶつかって涙出たりして 　ワガママな私の隣で 　変わらない笑顔くれた 　絶対のCommunication！ 　やっぱこれが大事でしょ！？ 　やった！Congratulation！ 　特別な人へ 　夢いっぱい 　めーいっぱい 　心からアナタへのｖを 　捧げたい　届けたい 　もう胸がいっぱい 　もっと愛がいっぱい 　甘い甘いCandyみたいなｖを 　作りたい　足りない 　でもお腹いっぱい 　ふたりの愛②傘さして歩く 　雨がやんで虹がでて 　ずっと忘れないでいて 　もっと愛がいっぱい 　甘い甘いCandyみたいなｖを 　作りたい　足りない 　でもお腹いっぱい Romaji nandemo nai KOTO de butsukatte namida detarishite WAGAMAMA na atashi no tonari de kawaranai egao kureta zettai no Communication! yappa kore ga daiji desho?! yatta! Congratulation! tokubetsu na hito he yume ippai mee ippai kokoro kara anata he no ai wo sasaketai todoketai mou mune ga ippai motto ai ga ippai amai amai Candy mitai na ai wo tsukuritai tarinai demo onaka ippai futari no ai ai kasa wo sashite aruku ame ga yande niji ga dete zutto wasurenaide ite motto ai ga ippai amai amai Candy mitai na ai wo tsukuritai tarinai demo onaka ippai English Translation For no reason at all (I) collide and the tears fall Next to selfish me You gave me a constant smile Certain Communication! As I thought, this is important, isn't it!? Yeah! Congratulation! To a special person My dream is full Completely full Of love from my heart to you I want to give it, I want to send it My heart is completely full Our love, walking beneath a raised umbrella The rain stops, a rainbow came out Never forget this. More love full A sweet, sweet candy-like love I want to make, I can't get enough but, I'm completely stuffed Long Version そんな顔しないで 　幸せが逃げていなくなっちゃう 　迷った時は空をみて 　いつでも"そこ"にあるから 　イイ感じなSituation！ 　メロドラマちックな予感!? 　一緒にCongratulation！ 　特別な人と 　夢いっぱい 　めーいっぱい 　甘い甘いアナタとのｖを 　叫びたい 歌いたい 　もうお腹いっぱい 　何でもないコトで 　ぶつかって涙出たりして 　ワガママな私の隣で 　変わらない笑顔くれた 　絶対のCommunication！ 　やっぱこれが大事でしょ!? 　やった！Congratulation！ 　特別な人へ 　夢いっぱい 　めーいっぱい 　心からアナタへのｖを 　捧げたい 届けたい 　もう胸がいっぱい 　もっと愛がいっぱい 　甘い甘いCandyみたいなｖを 　作りたい 足りない 　でもお腹いっぱい 　キラキラしたピンク色した★たちを 　繋げてHEARTにして 　ずっと飾っておいて 　ふたりの愛②傘をさして歩く 　雨がやんで虹がでて 　ずっと忘れないでいて 　イイ感じなSituation！ 　メロドラマちックな予感!? 　一緒にCongratulation！ 　アナタと二人 　夢いっぱい 　めーいっぱい 　甘い甘いアナタとのｖを 　叫びたい 歌いたい 　もうお腹いっぱい 　GO！GO！夢いっぱい 　心からアナタへの愛を 　捧げたい 届けたい 　もう胸がいっぱい 　もっと愛がいっぱい 　甘い甘いCandyみたいなｖを 　作りたい 足りない 　でもお腹いっぱい 　そっとヒミツのKISSして 　もう愛がいっぱい Long Romaji sonna kao shitenai de shiawase ga nigete inakunacchau mayotta toki wa sora wo mite itsudemo "soko" ni aru kara II kanji na Situation! melodramatic na yokan!? ishoni Congratulation! tokubetsu na hito to yume ippai mee ippai amai amai ANATA to no ai wo sakebitai utaitai mou onaka ippai nandemo nai KOTO de butsukatte namida detarishite WAGAMAMA na atashi no tonari de kawaranai egao kureta zettai no Communication! yappa kore ga daiji desho?! yatta! Congratulation! tokubetsu na hito he yume ippai mee ippai kokoro kara anata he no ai wo sasaketai todoketai mou mune ga ippai motto ai ga ippai amai amai Candy mitai na ai wo tsukuritai tarinai demo onaka ippai KIRAKIRA shita pink iro shita hoshi tachi wo tsunagete HEART ni shite zutto kazatte oite futari no ai ai kasa wo sashite aruku ame ga yande niji ga dete zutto wasurenaide ite II kanji na Situation melodramatic na yokan ishoni Congratulation! ANATA to futari yume ippai mee ippai amai amai ANATA to no ai wo sakebitai utaitai mou onaka ippai GO! GO! yume ippai kokoro kara ANATA he no ai wo sasaketai todoketai mou mune ga ippai motto ai ga ippai amai amai Candy mitai na ai wo tsukuritai tarinai demo onaka ippai sotto HIMITSU no KISS shite mou ai ga ippai Long English Don't make that kind of face Happiness will flee and disappear When you're puzzled, look at the sky Because it's always "there" A good feeling Situation! A melodramatic premonition!? Together Congratulation! With a special person My dream is full Completely full Of your sweet, sweet love I want to shout, I want to sing I'm completely stuffed For no reason at all (I) collide and the tears fall Next to selfish me You gave me a constant smile Certain Communication! As I thought, this is important, isn't it!? Yeah! Congratulation! To a special person My dream is full Completely full Of love from my heart to you I want to give it, I want to send it My heart is completely full More love full A sweet, sweet candy-like love I want to make, I can't get enough but, I'm completely stuffed Glittering pink colored stars Fasten and make them into a heart and Adorn it for a long time Our love, walking beneath a raised umbrella The rain stops, a rainbow came out Never forget this. A good feeling Situation! A melodramatic premonition!? Together Congratulation! You and me together My dream is full Completely full The sweet, sweet love with you I want to shout, I want to sing I'm completely stuffed GO! GO! My dream is full Love from my heart to you I want to give it, I want to send it My heart is completely full More love full A sweet, sweet candy-like love I want to make, I can't get enough but, I'm completely stuffed Softly kiss secretly My love is completely full Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of HONEY♂PUNCH can be found on BeForU's BeForU II album. *A remix of HONEY♂PUNCH by L.E.D., with vocals by 张瑶, titled HONEY♂PUNCH ~L.E.D.-G STYLE MIX~, appears on the Chinese release of beatmania IIDX. Trivia None. Music Comment The tune worked for the vertical glue that can become happily one cup of eyes in the song together. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:CS Songs Category:Carnival Songs Category:Pop'n Music 13 CARNIVAL Category:Carnival CS Songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:DDR Songs Category:Riyu Kosaka Songs Category:Naoki Maeda Songs